psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Panty
Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (パンティ＆ストッキングwithガーターベルト''Panti ando Sutokkingu wizu Gātāberuto'') is a Japanese animated series by Gainax. It aired nationwide between October 1, 2010 and December 24, 2010 on BS NTV, and was also simulcast on Nico Nico Douga and Crunchyroll. Production Following the broadcast of Imaishi's previous project, Gurren Lagann, the show's staff went on a trip for rest and relaxation. At that time, they aired their opinions to each other under drunken and humorous circumstances, saying such things as "Next time, I want to try this" in regards to approaches to animation. Almost all of the concept for the anime was made during the initial trip; the name of the main characters, Panty and Stocking, was coined at the very first meeting. The series' animation is done in a distinct style, resembling and homaging North American cartoons, much different to Gainax previous works. The series also has many sexual themes in every episode. The theme of the anime is 'vulgar with indecent jokes', with Imaishi saying, "If we are going to do this, we will try it thoroughly". Hiromi Wakabayashi, who provided the inital idea for the series, cited Drawn Together as an inspiration for the show's crudeness. Story : See also: List of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Episodes The Anarchy sisters, Panty and Stocking, are angels who were kicked out of Heaven due to bad behavior. They are sent to Daten City, a place located on the edge of Heaven and Hell, where creatures called ghosts have run wild by feeding on human desire. Under the watchful eye of Reverend Garterbelt, it's up to Panty and Stocking to destroy these Ghosts, in order to collect enough Heaven Coins to return to Heaven. Only the Anarchy sisters can save humanity from these monsters and when they're not bickering with each other, they're unstoppable. Characters : Main article: Characters '' REF Panty.png|Panty REF Stocking.png|Stocking REF Garterbelt.png|Garterbelt REF Chuck.png|Chuck REF See Through.png|See Through REF Honekoneko.png|Honekoneko REF Brief.png|Brief REF Scanty.png|Scanty REF Kneesocks.png|Kneesocks REF Fastener.png|Fastener REF GSting.png|G-String Illustration Gallery Gainax' official Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt illustration gallery. PSG Illust 1.jpg PSG Illust 2.jpg PSG Illust 3.jpg PSG Illust 4.jpg PSG Illust 5.jpg PSG Illust 6.jpg PSG Illust 7.jpg PSG Illust 8.jpg PSG Illust 9.jpg Panty & Stocking.jpg PSG Illust 10.jpg Scanty & Kneesocks.jpg PSG Illust 11.jpg PSG Illust 12.jpg PSG Illust 13.jpg Comic Gallery Gainax' official Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt comic gallery. PSG Comic 1.jpg PSG Comic 2.jpg PSG Comic 3.jpg PSG Comic 4.jpg PSG Comic 5.jpg Gainax Toppage Gallery These pictures were done by various artists working at/for Gainax, and were featured in Gainax' official website's front page. 447 PSG.jpg 449 PSG.jpg 451 PSG.jpg 453 PSG.jpg 455 PSG.jpg 457 PSG.jpg 461 PSG.jpg 462 PSG.jpg 463 PSG.jpg 464 PSG.jpg 472 PSG.jpg 474 PSG.jpg 475 PSG.jpg 478 PSG.jpg 480_psg.jpg 484 PSG.jpg 486_gx_all_robots.jpg 500_psg.jpg 505_psg.jpg untitled1.png untitled45.png Credits *Original / GAINAX *Director / Hiroyuki Imaishi *Deputy Director / Ootsuka Masahiko *Series Composition / Gikufurito *Main Characters / Nishigori Atsushi *Concept Art / Shigeru Yoshi *Coordinator / Koyamashigeto *Concept Planner / Wakabayashi Hiroshi *Color Design / Yukiko (T2 STUDIO) *Art Director / Nomura Masanobu *Director of Photography / Morohashi Humihiko *3DCGI / Sanjigen *Editing / Uematsu Zyuniti *Music Producer / ☆Taku Takahashi (m-flo) *Music / ☆Taku Takahashi (m-flo) & TCY Crew *Music Production / TCY Recordings *Label / FlyingDog *Sound Director / Yoshikazu Iwanami *Sound Producer / Ura Tatsuki Hiroshi Kano *Sound Production / HALF H · P STUDIO *Animation / GAINAX *Production / PSG Production Committee Dubbed Version FUNimation picked the show for English dubbing. The complete first season has been released on DVD and Blu-Ray.FandomPost: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt dub gets premiere date. External Links *Official Twitter *Official Website *Gainax Weblog References Category:Browse Category:Galleries